


under the mistletoe

by Kia123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia123/pseuds/Kia123
Summary: Carlos convinces Lando to go to a Christmas party with him and there is a mistletoe. I’m pretty sure you can guess where this is going.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get myself into the holiday spirit with this. Hope you like it. Feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you like.
> 
> Also there are like two or three phrases in this that I took from some writing prompt lists, I don't know where they are from exactly because I collected them in one giant document and unfortunately didn't save the sources.

Lando doesn’t know why he agreed to go to the Christmas party with Carlos. They haven’t even left the house yet but he’s already done with it.  
Last week Carlos was practically begging him to come with him and of course Lando couldn’t turn down the request. He never can with Carlos. He’s one of Lando’s biggest weaknesses, even if he doesn’t like to admit it.  
Now Lando is standing in front of the mirror in Carlos’ guest room and he is fiddling with the collar of his shirt. He hates it when he has to dress up like this. But if he’s being honest, he would still do it all over again just to make Carlos happy. He sighs. He really needs to get his feelings back under control.  
Carlos calls him, asking if he’s ready to go and he affirms. They meet in the living room and just take in each other for a swift moment. Carlos is hot. He always is but the suit he’s wearing brings it out even more. Lando just hopes he’s not being too obvious with his heart eyes.  
„You look good.“ The older one compliments him.  
„Likewise.“ He manages to answer. 

They drive to the party together and everything is back to normal. They talk about the usual things, teasing each other and laughing lots. The closer they get to the location, the quieter Lando gets.  
„Thanks for coming.“ The older one says for the umpteenth time.  
„No worries.“ He responds once again.

Lando expected the party to be boring and stiff but most of the people are way younger than what he had anticipated and there is good music playing and some are even dancing.  
Carlos introduces him to a few of the other guests and they pass by the buffet once or twice. He rejects the alcohol that is being offered to him multiple times and tries not to attract any attention.  
Even if the party is not as bad as he’d imagined, he still doesn’t like big and crowded places.  
Carlos is drinking some sparkling wine while he chats to various persons. Lando is always staying by his side but rarely participating in the conversations. He’s content with admiring Carlos, the way he talks, his confidence, his posture, his everything. 

Lando has noticed that there are various activities distributed in the room. There is a photo booth with props to dress up with, there is a huge chocolate fountain and loads of fruit to dip into, and there is a giant mistletoe under which couples or friends are kissing each other. He makes an effort to avoid these areas at all cost.

Carlos is a little bit tipsy but Lando doesn’t mind it. He actually finds it quite cute. He still makes sure to pass his teammate a glass of water every now and then and tries to keep him away from any more alcohol.  
„I’m sorry for making you come with me.“  
They are sitting down in one of the many lounge areas, legs and shoulders flush together.  
„Why?“ Lando asks, a little breathless because of the body contact.  
„Because you’re not enjoying yourself. I shouldn’t have convinced you.“  
Lando waves it off and is flustered by the older one’s concern. „As long as I’m with you everything is fine.“ Lando freezes in shock, he can’t believe he actually said that. He hopes that Carlos is too drunk to notice.  
The Spaniard shots him a strange look but then lets his head rest on Lando’s shoulder. „I’m glad you’re feeling this way.“ His voice is barely audible and Carlos lazily draws some patterns onto Lando’s leg with his fingers.  
Lando suddenly gets overwhelmed by Carlos’ touch and the closeness of their bodies. He knows that Carlos must have lost his sense for boundaries due to the alcohol and that’s why he’s acting like this but Lando can’t take it. He needs to calm his mind, needs to get away from Carlos’ enticing intimacy before he gets completely crushed by it.  
He abruptly breaks away from Carlos and gets up from sofa they’re sitting on. His legs are shaking.  
„I have to go to the bathroom.“ He mutters absentminded and just leaves. He’s not paying attention to his surroundings as he’s crossing the big room. He’s only focused on how good Carlos’ fingers felt on his body and how that’s everything he ever wants to feel in his life. He is so fucked. 

All of a sudden, somebody grabs his wrist and forces him to stop his escape. He is being turned around and realises that it is Carlos who has followed him.  
„Why are you running away from me?“ The Spaniard wants to know, his voice sounding rather pressed.  
„I have to go to the bathroom.“ Lando tries to dodge the question but knows Carlos won’t take it.  
„The bathrooms are to the other side of the lobby.“ Carlos is eyeing him up skeptically now.

Then there is another person, interrupting them, laughing and patting Carlos on the back. Lando instantly notices how wasted the young man is and at the same time acknowledges that Carlos seems to be almost sober again.  
„Just go for it mate.“ The other one shakes Carlos a little bit know and Lando recognises that it is one of Carlos’ friends that he was introduced to earlier this evening.  
„What?“ Carlos is obviously annoyed by the interruption.  
„You guys are standing under the mistletoe.“ The man is almost screaming now, trying to drown out the music.  
Both Lando and Carlos look up overhead simultaneously and Lando’s heart skips a beat when he makes out the green plant above their heads.  
„You have to kiss.“ Carlos’ friend tells them as if they weren’t aware of the tradition.  
They stare at each other for a second but to him it seems like an eternity.  
Lando panics and doesn’t know how to react. He wants to kiss Carlos so badly, however he doesn’t want it to go like this.  
Unfortunately his teammate is still holding on to his wrist so he can’t run away again.  
Carlos tries to get them away from under the mistletoe but his friend holds on to him and encourages them to kiss. Some other people join in on it and soon enough they are chanting at them. „Kiss, kiss, kiss.“  
Lando is unable to move or react in any way. He just keeps staring at Carlos, horrified.  
The older one seems to be struggling as well, trying to find a way out of this situation.  
In the end he gives him an apologetic look before he leans down and presses a small peck onto Lando’s lips. It’s over in less than a second but the people around them start to cheer, Lando still standing frozen, his mind completely blank. 

Lando doesn’t resist when Carlos finally draws him away from his friends and directs him to a calmer area. The Spaniard opens a door that leads to a balcony that is decorated with greenery and fairy lights.  
It is cold outside but Lando welcomes the fresh air and the silence as it helps him clear his mind a little bit. He still can’t fathom what has just occurred between them. He still feels the sensation of Carlos’ lips on his own, so sweet and soft. Lando is struggling to find a balance between wishing that it had never happened and craving another kiss. 

Carlos stands still now, his body close to Lando’s, still not letting go of his wrist.  
„I’m so sorry.“ He mutters.  
Lando closes his eyes for a second and breathes. He has to be strong now. He can’t let Carlos know what is actually going on inside him.  
„Why would you be sorry? It’s nothing.“  
Carlos visibly flinches at that and studies him doubtfully. Lando shivers both from the cold and the overwhelming chaos that is his mind.  
„I shouldn’t have allowed them to pressure us into it.“  
Lando wants to tell Carlos that he doesn’t care. That they are just friends and that the kiss doesn’t mean anything to him. But he has always been a terrible liar so he doesn’t dare to try.  
„I didn’t want our first kiss to be like this.“  
Lando falters. He is not sure if he heard that correctly. Did Carlos really say that? It can’t be true. He must be misunderstanding something. He shakes his head.  
Carlos just sighs and closes the gap between them to hug Lando tightly. The younger one doesn’t know what to think, let alone what to say to Carlos. So he doesn’t say anything. He just returns the hug and lets his mind blank again.

He gets drawn back into reality when Carlos starts to rub his arms and back. Lando notices that he’s shivering and his teeth are chattering.  
„Are you cold?“ Carlos asks softly.  
Lando is still unable to produce any words so he just nods affirmative.  
„Do you want to go back inside?“  
Lando shakes his head at that. He doesn’t want to go back to the party. He’s had enough of the crowded room, the loud music and the smell of alcohol.  
Carlos raises his hand to cup Lando’s cheek and he blushes at the intimate touch. They look each other in the eyes and Lando thinks that it seems like Carlos is facing some inner struggles. He is curious what those might be about. He studies him closely, both anxious and excited at the same time.  
Finally, Carlos seems to have made a decision.

„I can think of other ways to keep us warm.“ Carlos’ voice is quiet but steady.  
Lando is taken aback again. He clearly didn’t misunderstand the suggestive hint this time. And combined with what his teammate said before…  
„Are you flirting with me?“ Lando is thinking out loud and covers his mouth with his hand as he notices.  
„Yes I am Lando.“ Carlos sighs amused and caresses the younger one’s cheek once more. „Have been for a very long time actually. You just didn’t seem to notice.“  
Lando suddenly forgets how to breath. His heart skips a beat before it starts beating at a rapid pace. „So… you like me?“  
„Of course I do Lando.“ Carlos muses lovingly.

Lando crashes. Badly. He just starts sobbing, tears streaming down his face. He can’t believe it. Everything he ever wanted just came true and he wasn’t prepared for it at all.  
Carlos tires to calm him down. He wipes away his tears and gently rubs his back, hugging him tightly.  
„I like you too, Carlos.“  
„I know you muppet.“  
They hug for a very long time. Lando doesn’t care about the cold anymore, all he can think of is Carlos’ body being pressed against his own. He finally calms down a bit and can’t hold back a surprised giggle.  
„So we were both pining like idiots for all this time?“  
„Looks like it.“ Carlos joins his laughter and brushes through Lando’s curls tenderly.  
Lando melts into the touch and starts to feel a little more confident about the whole situation.  
He dares to say: „So about what you suggested earlier, was that all talk no action?“  
„What do you mean?“ Carlos seems slightly surprised by his cheekiness.  
„About keeping us warm?“ Lando explains grinning.  
„Oh… so you liked that idea?“ Carlos is now also smirking suggestively.  
„Of course.“  
„You’re an idiot. A naughty idiot.“ The older one pinches his cheek.  
„I’m your idiot.“ He whispers and Carlos’ expression softens.  
„I could live with that.“ His eyes glisten. „Wanna go back to my place to put this warming up thing into action?“  
„Yes please.“ Lando replies contently.


End file.
